


And I you, My Love

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Light BDSM, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Reader and M’Baku celebrate their friends birthday and Reader puts her foot in her mouth.





	And I you, My Love

“Y/N, I think you’ve had enough,” you heard as someone took the cup out of your hand.

“Hey!” you whined reaching for the cup. “That’s mine!!! Give it back.” You stomped your foot.

It was your best friend’s birthday and you were out celebrating with your friends and your boyfriend M’Baku at a club. You didn’t drink often, but when you did you drank a lot. After a stressful week at work, you wanted to have a good time, but your boyfriend had other plans.

“Y/N, you’ve had enough. Here drink this,” he responded handing you another cup. You were so out of it that you thought he was handing you some more alcohol, so you took a large gulp.

“Ugh, water!!” you spat after the ice cold liquid slid down your throat. “I don’t want water.”

M’Baku looked at you with a quirked eyebrow and smirked. “You’re not getting any more alcohol, Y/N.” He was serious but drunk you didn’t pick up on that.

“I’m a grown ass woman,” you replied, hands on your hips. “And if I wanna drink, I’ll drink. You ain’t my motherfucking daddy.” As soon as the words were out of your mouth, you knew you’d fucked up. Even as drunk as you were, you knew that you’d just crossed a line.

He stared at you for a few seconds before handing you your cup of alcohol. “You’re right. You are grown. So, drink,” he responded his voice even.

“M’Baku, I didn’t mean-”

“Drink.” He watched as you brought the cup to your mouth and took a small sip. “No. Drink it, Y/N. Since you’re a grown ass woman, drink it like one.”

“M’Baku, I’m sorry,” you tried to smooth things over, but the look he held on his face told you that you’d gone too far. You brought the cup to your lips and drank, he watched you with a smile on his face and grabbed your hand when you finished.

“Come on, let’s dance,” he pulled you to the dancefloor and spun you around and pulled your ass into his pelvis. His hands rested on your hips as the two of you moved together to the music. As you danced, your eyes roamed over the crowd and you spotted your friends either dancing with their significant others or dancing with complete strangers.

You felt one of M’Baku’s hands slide from your hips to your stomach and pull you closer to him. You could feel the music flowing through you, his warm embrace making you feel safe and allowing you to almost forget your little slip-up.

As the night wore on, M’Baku kept his hands on you and kept you pulled flush against him. his hands trailed all over you leaving a fire burning on your skin. You didn’t drink anymore that night, even when your best friend begged you to do more birthday shots with her.

By the end of the night, M’Baku had thoroughly riled you up from all of his teasing and you were more than ready to go home.

After saying your goodbyes to your friends, you headed towards the Lyft that M’Baku called and slid in before M’Baku. You knew you were screwed from your earlier slip-up and you wondered just how M’Baku would punish you for the backtalk and defying his wished. Hopefully he would go easy on you since it was the alcohol. You doubted it, though.

The ride back home was peaceful. You rested your head on M’Baku’s shoulder and stared out his window and he rubbed random shaped on your arm with his thumb. He didn’t talk much, opting to gaze out the window also, but you could tell he was deep in thought.

When the two of you arrived home, you followed M’Baku straight to your bedroom and watched as he began to undress. Confused, you began to do the same. By the time you’d gotten all of your jewelry off, M’Baku had placed your nightgown and bonnet on the bed and was sliding under the covers. He watched as you slowly walked over to the bed and slipped on the gown and climbed into the bed. Once you were settled, he wrapped his arms around you and quickly fell asleep. You followed soon after.

You woke the next morning with the worst headache and groaned. Why did you drink so much? Why didn’t you drink enough water? Why was it so bright in here? Where was M’Baku? You thought as you reached around for your human teddy bear. Squinting your eyes open, you realized that you were alone in bed and your heart sank. You rarely woke up alone, and you hoped that your words from the night before hadn’t hurt M’Baku. That was the last thing you wanted. Fully opening your eyes, you noticed a bottle of Gatorade on your nightstand, reached for it and took a large gulp.

It was 11:45, you’d slept the morning away, something you knew would happen. You sighed and climbed out of the bed happy that he didn’t seem to be upset with you. You grabbed your phone as you headed to the bathroom to take your shower and turned on Pandora. As the steam from the water and the music from your phone filled the room, you slipped out of your clothes and stepped under the water. As you washed, you sang along with the music, and before you knew it the water began to turn cold signaling the end of your shower.

After drying off you headed back to your room to get dressed but got sidetracked when the smell of waffles drifted from the kitchen. Clad only in your towel, you headed towards the kitchen to find M’Baku cooking your favorite breakfast.

“You take really long showers, my love,” M’Baku stated as you entered the kitchen. he was standing at the counter, slicing some strawberries for your waffles. “I’m glad I took my shower when I woke up. how are you feeling?”

“Better after my shower. Baku, I’m sorry about last night, I don’t know why I said those things,” you truly were, and you hoped he knew that.

He nodded and motioned for you to have a seat at the table and you took a step towards it before you realized that you were still in your towel.

“I need to go put on some clothes,” you said as you turned around to head back to your room.

“My love,” M’Baku’s voice caused you to freeze your steps. “Do you really think you’re going to be clothed much longer? Come eat.”

You stayed frozen in your spot and watched as he picked up a strawberry and popped it into his mouth. His eyes focused in on your face and he smiled. “Y/N,” he stated, his voice somehow much lower than usual. When you didn’t respond he sighed and the next thing you knew, he was in front of you, tilting your head up so that you met his eyes.

“My love,” he cooed, his thumb gently trailing along your bottom lip. “Did you really think that after you actions last night I wouldn’t remind you who’s in charge?”

Your tongue flicked out and lightly ran against his thumb, it still tasted like strawberries and you shivered. Just what did he have in store for you.  
“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you pleaded.

“So  _now_  it’s ‘Daddy’?” he chuckled. “Oh, little one, you’re in for a treat. Now, come eat.” He stepped back and walked over to the counter to fix your plate and you had no choice but to follow.

The two of you ate in silence, M’Baku watched you the entire time with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this, and you knew it. as soon as the two of you were done, you quickly collected the dishes and headed to the dishwasher. Once it was loaded you headed back to M’Baku and stood in front of him and waited. He placed his hands on your outer thighs just below where your towel ended and pulled you between his thighs. His warm hands kneaded your skin and he placed his head on your stomach. You were still working on getting over your body issues, and M’Baku knew this. He loved your body and he made it a point to show you just how much. Your wide hips and stomach that jiggled when you walked were some of his favorite parts of your body. But your thighs, your thighs were his favorite. He constantly had a hand on them no matter what the two of you were doing, but you didn’t mind.

He hummed as you started massaging his scalp with your nails and moved his hands higher up your towel, pausing to squeeze your ass. “Let’s watch a movie,” he suggested looking up at you. You nodded wondering what he had in store for you. The two of you headed towards the living room and you headed towards your usual spot on the couch and waited for him to sit down so that you could snuggle with him. He took his time in choosing the movie and you hoped that he picked something that you liked. You were starting to get cold since you were still wearing a towel, but you didn’t dare complain. Finally, M’Baku joined you on the couch and pulled you close to him as the movie started.

“I love this movie!” you whispered excitedly.

“I know, my love,” he said before he placed a kiss on top of your head. The two of you watched the movie in silence, laughing at the appropriate parts and enjoying each other’s company. You’d completely forgotten about M’Baku’s remark about you and your clothing until he gently pulled the knot out of your towel. You quickly moved to retie it but stopped moving when he growled. You slowly looked at him and chewed your lip, you knew he would never force you to do anything that you didn’t want to, so you dropped your hands and allowed the towel to fall. M’Baku made a sound of appreciation in the back of his throat as your body was bared to him once again. You made to snuggle back against him, but he stopped you and patted his lap.

“Sit on my lap, little one,” his voice rasped. You once again wondered what he had in store for you, so you hopped onto his lap. The movie continued to play for a while as you sat on his lap, and M’Baku just touched you, dragging his hands all over your body, just feeling you. After a few minutes, he told you to stand up causing you to look back at him with an arched brow. His face was blank, so you stood and began to turn around to face him.

“No, face the tv,” his voice warned. You kept your eyes on the tv as you heard him rustling behind you. “Spread your legs,” M’Baku whispered and you shivered as you did. “When you sit down, Y/N,” he began. “I want you to put my dick in that pretty pussy of yours. Do you think you can do that?” You nodded. “Use your words, little one. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“Yes, Daddy,” you whispered. You placed your hands on his thighs and slowly lowered yourself onto him, grateful that he was holding himself for you. Everything about M’Baku was large, and his dick was no exception. It took you a while to get used to his size, but once you did you couldn’t get enough.

Once you were fully seated on him, you began rocking your hips. You loved feeling him fill you up, and this new position had him stretching you completely different. M’Baku slapped your thigh, “Stop moving.” Your breath was heavy, and you dug your nails into his thighs. He laughed. “We’re going to finish the movie, little one, and you cannot move,” he explained as he gripped your waist with one hand. “You also cannot cum,” he added as he reached around and lightly rubbed your clit. “All you can do is sit here,” his voice was right next to your ear and you whimpered.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” you begged earning a slap to your clit.

“Hush and watch the movie,” M’Baku growled stopping his ministrations. You couldn’t focus on the movie with M’Baku inside of you. Even though he wasn’t moving the feel of him made you wetter and wetter by the second. You sat on him for what felt like hours but was more like a few minutes, before he pulled you back against him and began thrusting inside of you. One of his arms was wrapped underneath your breasts while the other began rubbing your clit again. You cried out knowing that if he kept this up, you wouldn’t be able to control yourself, but just as quick as he started, he stopped and continued watching the movies as if nothing had happened.

You couldn’t catch your breath, between M’Baku randomly thrusting his dick inside of you and rubbing your clit, M’Baku had randomly taken to biting you on your neck. You never knew when he was going to begin his assault on your body and more than once you’d been really close to cumming. M’Baku hadn’t cum yet and that was your only saving grace because without fail, once you felt his hot sticky cum inside of you, it was over for you. You’d made it about ¾ of the way through the movie before M’Baku began whispering in your ear. The images that his words conjured up paired with his shallow thrusting had you on edge once again.

“Daddy, please, I-I can’t,” you begged, tears streaming down your face as you tried holding back your orgasm.

“You can’t what, little one?” he growled ending his question with one sharp thrust. “Tell me. Tell me what you can’t do.”

“I can’t hold-hold it anym-more, D-daddy,” you cried. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and harsher and you knew he was close. “I-I’m sorry, Daddy,” your voice wailed as you came, your pussy convulsing around his dick as he continued to fuck you.

“You couldn’t even make it through the whole movie,” he growled in your ear. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Daddy, please!” you’d barely come down from your own orgasm before you felt another one building up.

He placed one hand on your neck and lightly squeezed pulling you even closer to him while the other one rubbed vigorous circles on your clit. You were gasping for air and at the brink of your second orgasm. M’baku whispered in your ear, “I need you to cum with me, little one. Daddy needs this.” And he slapped your clit. The pain from the slap plus the lack of oxygen sent you hurtling over the edge, M’Baku right behind you. His hold on your neck relaxed as he came deep inside you.

Your breath was ragged, as was his, as you laid on his chest trying to calm yourself. He somehow found the strength to lift you slightly off him so that he could slip out of you. You lazily slung both legs over to one side of his lap and snuggled into him. You were sticky with sweat by the time your breath calmed down and you felt the need to apologize once more.

“I really am sorry, M’Baku. I didn’t mean anything by what I said,” you said sincerely hoping that he would listen.

“My love, I know,” he said placing a gentle kiss on your forehead and wrapping his arms around you. “Do you think you can make it to the bedroom, or do I need to carry you?”

“What do you think,” you responded through a yawn causing M’Baku to chuckle.

As he stood, you wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled. “I’m so lucky to have you, Baku,” you admitted.

“And I you, my love.”


End file.
